<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ends of the earth. by agameoftwister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615496">ends of the earth.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agameoftwister/pseuds/agameoftwister'>agameoftwister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Creampie, Cunnilingus, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, POV Third Person, Reader-Insert, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, Sexual Content, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agameoftwister/pseuds/agameoftwister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“There is a clashing of teeth and tongue, dousing his sins in gasoline and igniting the trail, burning him down in hellish flames. They taste like forbidden fruit and grace, soaking and burning every untouched cell in his body until there is nothing left and he is bare.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Original Character(s), Kageyama Tobio/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ends of the earth.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>(ONE) ENDS OF THE EARTH.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Moonlight streamed through the blinds like holy water, washing over the mattress and cleansing two sinners entangled in the sheets. The red and blue lighting changed to purple over their sweaty skin and naked limbs, striking the act of their salvation and desperation. The bodies were molded together, skin flushed and aching for combustion. One thinks about heaven and opening its gates, the other buzzes with the idea that they are only human.     </p><p> </p><p>One of them, blue-eyed and stern-faced, kisses his companion and rolls over, kisses them and presses them flush. He is desperate in his actions, molding the other in his hands to the angel he perceived them as. His heart thrums against his chest, trapped and prepared to take flight. The thought of being able to share an intimate moment with a creation molded by the forces above, unblemished and untarnished, made him rejoice if not before his hands corrupted them. He peeled their clothes from their body, salivating at the exposed skin, adding to the fire kindling deep within himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His edges are sharp and saturated with pure want, chipping away with each breath they share. The aura surrounding him is nothing but intimidating and powerful, but the way his hands cup their face and looks in their eyes, is compassionate and oozing with confidence. He kissed a warm trail down their lips, sucking on their jawline and absolutely <em>addicted</em> to the way their skin tastes. His hands feel incredible on their skin, the feeling prominent and selfish in satisfying his need to explore every cell.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hitching a knee over his hip and adjusting their position, ever the perfectionist, and attacking their neck to feed his demonic wants. Ever since he met them, his motivation was to corrupt that innocent veil and unravel everything until he could glimpse at the raw deity sculpted by the gods themselves. He savors each second, each stuttering breath. He leaves bruises in his wake, leaning on his last bit of patience and drinking in the crimson flush blossoming across their shiny skin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His companion weaved their lithe fingers through black strands, those blue eyes blinking and narrowing. They smiled, blushing, like the angels descended upon him and granted his eternal wish, a makeshift halo of moonlight shone on their head. They steer Kageyama to their swollen lips, kissing him breathlessly and quite merciful on his soul, forgiveness to his sullen attitude. He moaned in their mouth, holding his hand to the small of their back and drawing them upward to bless him with a better kiss, to give him more access to the taste of honey and blood red wine. Kissing them quite breathlessly and swallowing their needy moans, he sinks lower to lick a scorching trail of heat and sin over their collarbone. He reaches between their stomachs, his own much more solid and hard, compared to soft skin and a cherub flush beneath his, to delve beneath the final piece of their diaphanous and modest clothing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Those intense dark blue eyes glanced upward, meeting his lover’s and purely exhilarated by their righteousness, the pure feeling that if they did not believed he should be saved - he would be casted aside. He moved to kneel before them in supplication, eyes never once leaving the others. His lover squeezed their thighs together, flushed and their chest aching from a Cupid bow, and he bowed his head, black strands of hair encompassing his face. He does not like pleading, but there is something pleasing looking up at his lover from such a position, inhaling the aromatizing scent of their arousal and their want for him. He is begging on his hands and knees like a dog, silently, without a word, for his forgiveness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His lover, perhaps corrupted by his sinful actions, separates their thighs. He glanced at the crack widening, aching from the inside out from witnessing this glistening Gate to Heaven. A broken mantra of his name escapes their mouth, eyelashes fluttering as their gaze averted to the swollen lips gracing their stomach. He worked further down, pressing two fingers against the flesh between their thighs, achingly warm and tight, almost suffocating. His fingers coiled, wrist twisting and pumping as he watched the muscles in their thighs quiver. They moaned, a blissful sound despite the vulgarity of their physical connection, their essence leaking and baptizing his skin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Strong legs hooked around broad shoulders, which were chiseled from years of working up the charts to make them proud. Kageyama lowered his head, mapping a wet path to the bundle of warmth and stimulated nerves, maneuvering through the alcove of warm muscle and puckered pink flesh. His mouth sealed around the exposed nerves, tongue thrashing like he was spelling out his confession. He licked a smooth path across their aroused flesh, warm breath spilling over their skin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He mouthed prayers in their dampened skin as those long fingers tightened around their hips, holding on like they were the altar. It was like he was repeating his own prayer - <em>I love you, I love you</em>, into their veins. Like they were the god he was praying to, singing to whatever forces above to never take them away from him. He was swallowing their taste like he found ambrosia dripping between their thighs, as if heaven appeared in the second between each breath.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His lover sought refuge in his hair, body arching and dipping as he pressed his tongue in further to seek their euphoria. Their legs quivered around his neck as they were moaning and crying out his name. Each breath was worshipped and praised, sounding angelic if not for the sinful way they were underneath him. Sounds of utter bliss and pleasure filled the room, shrieking from the feeling of dexterous fingers and a shameless tongue.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His jaw was cramping and his knees was aching being in this position for so long, but all he could think about was whether those powerful forces above would give him forgiveness in the form of their release. It did not bother him how long it took to get them to their crescendo - his mouth tasted of milk and honey, his fingers were covered in sweet nectar - he was grateful for every second. His own arousal was straining and throbbing in his cotton shorts, but that was not his main focus.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His lover dropped their legs and laced their arms around his shoulders, tugging their chests flushed together to anchor themselves and force their heartbeat to one. Kageyama feverishly kisses them, the feeling of having them so close heavenly. He threaded a swollen lip between his teeth while his mischievous fingers never ceased their movement between their legs. He smoothed his tongue over their lips, the taste of their mouth divine and seeking providence between their teeth. He pressed kisses to sacred lips, moving away with a quick, hypnotizing peck before glancing down their bodies. His knuckles were pressed flush against their body, fingertips against that sensitive spot that makes them the most receptive to his prayers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They arched their spine, head bowing and shoulders quivering, repeating his name over and over in a breathless moan. Kageyama looked over them, could see the blood swimming in cherub cheeks, those enlightened eyes darkening with lust and ecstasy. The neon lights outside poured over their angelic features, beauty marks and silvery scars across their skin like constellations. He was breathless, caught in his string of thoughts that whispered and assumed that his lover was some fabrication of his mind - a supreme being. The thought that his lover was his blessing, some sign crafted to match his own genius.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They moaned underneath his touch, sensitive and pliant in his hands, looking up at him with adoration and brimming with love just from his mortal existence. He breathed out, electricity crackling in his spine as he reached out to hold them. Kageyama moves to hover above them, his body all sharp angles and dark shadows in the moonlight. He connected his clothed hips against their bare ones in anticipation, adrenaline coursing through his veins like ichor from the gods. His stomach tightened and desire fueled the movement of the undulations of his hips, rutting together like animals in heat, lust pulsating with each brush of their soft hips against his own. A mixture of gasoline and oxycontin was burning through his skin, and he shuddered at the feeling of soft hands reaching up to caress his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His human seraph kissed the sweaty skin across his shoulders, beginning to undress him and bare his body to  their purified touch. He bumped their hips together to feel how holy it was to have their bare flesh connect. The young athlete was nearly knocked over having graceful fingers wrap around his member, which was leaking in preparation and arousal. They stroked their nimble hand over his length, paying attention to how his head hung and those dark bangs hid his flushed expression. He was impatient and they noticed, guiding him to their slick entrance with quick succession.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They were stretching around him, desperate to feel him. He took his time adjusting and relishing the warmth enveloping him, that familiar ache starting to become even more powerful. The feeling was everything he had imagined it would be, holy and divine, warm and <em>all for hi</em>m. He glanced down between their connecting bodies, slick and scorching, watching as he worked through the slippery heat of their body. He groaned, huffing as he completely buried himself in their body, their legs quivering around his own as he smothered their hips in his. He nearly collapsed under all that suffocating, saintly feeling encompassing him and he thinks the world is centered around the intimate connection in their bodies.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He groaned at their physical connection, the feeling like reaching through the clouds to heaven and greedily clutching onto handfuls of pure harmony in his hands. The feeling of being wrapped in nothing but moonlight and bare skin against his own was divine, and the kiss they share is sweet, somewhat different than the physical connection further south. Those strong arms wrapped around his neck and taking pity on him, a tongue coming up to tangle in his teeth and drowning himself in the holy fragrance lingering on their skin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Both their bodies slide and dip in smooth undulations, an intoxicated dance of tangled limbs, sweaty and slick against one another. He detached from their swollen lips when they moan, crooning his name and murmuring heartwarming, toe-curling praise. They wrapped their hands around his biceps, squeezing the muscle there and tracing the veins underlining his skin. He shuddered in their embrace, the unfamiliar feeling of being this open and vulnerable with someone else cracking a hole in his chest, brimming with gold and treasures in the shape of their smile. His neck swiveled to stare down at his lover, gold coursing through his veins under their ethereal stare. Those doe eyes of his lover looked up at him, and he sweats underneath their gaze, deprived and inane as his own.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Their hips grace his own in a harmonious chorus of powerful, sinful smacks of sweaty skin meeting over and over. The feeling is perfect, and they start moaning his name, tucking their head in the pillows and staring back up at him, those empyrean eyes focused on nothing but his own. He groaned, nipping at their lips and hissing about how much they belonged to him - mine, <em>mine</em>, <strong><em>mine</em></strong>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Their mouth opened to respond, and not even a breath later, he manages to thrust into that sensitive spot that makes their combined thoughts scatter. They clench around him, silk and velvet, moaning and arching up into his arms. A feral grin etched across his face, his knees tipping in the mattress and thoughts muggy as they smear their arousal over his skin, moaning his name and committing themselves to him. His hands clutch into their waist, incarnated skin muddled with imprints of their pilgrimage to his bedroom.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There is no semblance of mercy in his movements, and he is no longer aiming to please whatever gods above, far from guilty about thrusting and mashing their bodies together until a burst of supernova. He is only worried about pleasing his lover, but their moans is his only testament, mumbling their prayers in exchange for a pardon in his name. The harmony in their movements crucifies him, purified every sin he ever committed and leaving it in flames. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They squeal and moan, trembling and toes curling, overstimulated and head in the clouds, and he contemplated whether they were visiting the deity that incarnated them. The pleasure is blinding, with the rumbling sounds of praise, repeating about how they belonged to only him, the downright filthy drag of their bodies molding to one, to the heavenly pleasure he was reaping upon them. The feeling was as if they were bonded together, atoms aligning and joining to one, divine light and transcendence to his nirvana.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There is a clashing of teeth and tongue, dousing his sins in gasoline and igniting the trail, burning him down in hellish flames. They taste like forbidden fruit and grace, soaking and burning every untouched cell in his body until there is nothing left and he is bare. He kissed them with much more prowess and power, opening his mouth, chest bursting and releasing doves, allowing his lover inside in exchange. He reaches between their bodies with blinking eyes, their body familiar as his own by now, calloused hands blemished from years of volleyball touching that path of skin that makes them see stars. His hand caresses their body in smooth brushstrokes, breathing in their presence and light.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They pulled away from him, moaning and flushed from his touch, much to his satisfaction - an archangel is bowing at the feet of a mortal. Their eyes are dark and saturated with lust, completely at his mercy. He smiles, wolfish and hungry, impurity and mischievous in between his edges like a serpent, squeezing around his lover in a manner similar to a snake. He interlocked their bodies, sweat mingling and hips swiveling against their own, ruining their naked innocence.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He grabbed their hips, tipping his head downward to glance at their hips flushed together. He moaned, eyebrows furrowing and cheeks flushed, relishing in the feeling starting in the center of his being and powerful in his stomach, feeling as if he was ascending to heaven being wrapped around such a celestial being. His hips stutter and grace theirs once more, and he lets himself be accosted in the feeling, thoughts going haywire and for once going silent as his orgasm chases him. Warm liquid spurts from his member, coating their walls and filling with nothing but <em>him</em>. He could feel the oxytocin bursting and baptizing himself, blood rushing through his ears and focused on nothing but his lover.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Both of them collapse in heap of weary bones and sinful skin, and he is seemingly one step closer to heaven. His lover affectionately plants kiss after kiss on his naked skin, blooming with gratitude and humility.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oof. i’m not sure if i like this or what, but please enjoy my first post. spare me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>